TU Y YO
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: ¿Porque para valorar lo que tenemos nos tienen que pasar cosas malas? En las relaciones siempre habrá obstáculos como pleitos, si de verdad se quiere a la persona con solo estar alejada de ella podrás saber cual es el significado de su existencia en la tuya. *Basado en hechos de la vida real*


Hola hola chicos, tiempo sin vernos :D…*le lanzan una piedra que es esquivada ágilmente…..a quien engaño, se hizo bolita*…ya se, he estado mucho tiempo desaparecida, pero la escuela me mantiene ocupada y aparte no tengo computadora u.u …perdón TT-TT

He estado sufriendo como no tienen idea por no escribir TT-TT

Pero dejando eso de lado, hoy les traigo este fic GRUVIA basado en hechos reales X3

Esta historia está dedicada a mi mejor amiga " **Punky** " por su bonita y extraña relación….Si estás leyendo esto no me mates x_x es la verdad :D

Por cierto, ella ya sabe que este fic está basado en su relación n_n pido respetos para mi amiga….y en mi caso….tienen derecho a lanzarme hasta nokias por mi falta de presencia DX les aseguro que una vez que este conmigo mi computadora me pondré al tanto con " **UN NUEVO COMIENZO CAMBIANDO DE VIDA** " y " **Problema Tsundere** "

Sin más cosas que decir, comenzare en 3…..2…..1….¡AHORA!

.

.

.

.

FAIRY TAIL Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA, Y LA HISTORIA TAMPOCO ES MIA X3 PERO ME HA INSPIRADO A ESCRIBIR XD

.

.

.

.

" _ **TU Y YO"**_

.

.

.

.

La peli negra suspiro para después mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que la Loxar le estaba contando, su mejor amiga Juvia estaba alegre después de su reconciliación con el Fullbuster.

Le había preocupado cuando escucho que ellos habían terminado, lo curioso que se le hizo fue el tiempo que duro su ruptura, adivinen cuanto fue….¿5 meses?...no….¿1 mes?...tampoco…¿2 semanas?...error…..Un día…..¡Solo un bendito día llevaban y los dos se sentían morir!

Se le hacía muy lindo que en tan solo un día los dos pudieran experimentar lo mucho que les importaba la presencia del otro al sentir ese vacío en su vida…si definitivamente los dos eran curiosos, ese fue su veredicto después de que la peli azul terminara el relato de tan bonito momento de ayer.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Todos sabemos que las parejas siempre tendrán sus problemas por cualquier motivo, sea importante o no.

Esos dos llevaban poco más de un año juntos como pareja, se habían conocido por casualidad como toda pareja, se fueron conociendo poco a poco y se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Gray era muy tierno con ella y le dedicaba lindas palabras, Juvia no solía expresar mucho sus sentimientos por él, pero era más que seguro que su corazón latía solo por el chico, al parecer su timidez le impedía sacar todas esas emociones.

Pero aunque no se lo demostrara, tanto Tsukiyo como Lucy sabían cuanto lo amaba, ya que nunca había día que no hablara de él.

Sin embargo la oji azul no paraba de preguntarse una cosa ¿Acaso eso había sido necesario para que ambos notaran lo bien que se complementan?

Hace algunos días habían estado teniendo pleitos, Tsukiyo y Levy como buenas amigas escuchaban atentamente los problemas que el par tenia.

Ya que la escuela las mantenía ocupadas y más con las tareas dejadas esos dos casi no se veían, al caer la tarde cuando Juvia tenía tiempo libre para hacer la tarea el joven la mantenía a su lado buscando la inigualable compañía que su novia le brindaba.

Eso no le agradaba del todo a la Loxar pero tampoco le molestaba, solo le angustiaba ya que estar un "ratito" como el peli negro solía decirle, ese supuesto corto periodo se transformaba en horas. Eso solo la presionaba y estresaba a cierto nivel, cosa que el joven no parecía notar.

Y eso también la enojaba a ella, Tsukiyo…o Tsuki como suele decirle su amiga, a veces tenía ganas de ir y reclamarle al Fullbuster por la falta de conciencia que tenía el varón al entretenerla así.

Pero no lo hacía por varias razones:

1.- No debía meterse en la vida de ellos

2.-Los problemas debían resolverlos esos dos

3.-Se vería como una metiche

4.-Tal vez el muchacho lo entendería después….o eso espero ella

La peli azul le dijo que vería la forma de arreglar las cosas con su novio, ella no pretendía dejarlo por nada del mundo…..Es sorprendente como pueden cambiar las cosas en tan solo una noche ¿No creen?

A la mañana siguiente, la oji azul se había levantado tarde (feo despertador e_e) por lo que prácticamente llego corriendo a clases, al ver que el profesor no había llegado se tranquilizó…cosa que duro muy poco tiempo.

Al entrar al salón vio a algunos compañeros platicando como siempre, busco con la mirada a sus amigas hasta que dio con ellas…..algo no andaba bien.

Levy y Juvia platicaban, por la cara de la otra peli azul significaba que algo le había pasado a la Loxar, busco un asiento donde sentarse cercas del par, para su mala suerte el asiento "más cercano" quedaba un poco lejos de las dos.

-(¿Qué te paso Juvia?)- pensó preocupada al ver a su amiga mostrando esa falsa alegría, la chica siempre tenía una bonita sonrisa sincera en sus labios pero ese día a la vista de la peli negra era solo una mueca vacía.

El profesor llego de inmediato dejándola sin tiempo de preguntarle, múltiples situaciones pasaron por su cabeza…pero nunca en que lo que le contaría más adelante la peli azul.

La primera clase llego a su fin y como siempre tanto Levy como Juvia la esperaron para ir a tomar su siguiente clase.

-¿Qué sucedió?- decidió preguntar al ver la mirada preocupada de la McGarden dirigida a la Loxar

-¿Juvia no te lo dijo, Tsuki?- el tono en que lo dijo solo aumento su mal presentimiento –Juvia termino ayer con Gray-sama

¿Cómo? Sentía que esa palabra la tenía encima de su cabeza con un tamaño enorme, no se lo podía creer…..definitivamente estaba soñando.

Las tres se encaminaron al salón mientras Juvia le contaba la historia.

.

.

Antes de la ruptura la pareja paseaba por la escuela tranquilamente, pero sin notarlo la conversación cálida se volvió una fuerte discusión.

Los dos se decían de cosas y se respondían de manera un poco agresiva, el camino que llevaba la pelea no se veía que terminara bien.

-¡No te voy a rogar!- sentencio el peli negro

La joven no aguanto esas palabras de su parte, ella tampoco le rogaría.

-Juvia se marcha- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse a su hogar pero la voz de Gray la detuvo

-…. ¿Para siempre?...- pregunto serio ante la decisión de la chica

El ambiente pesado que los rodeaba se fue entristeciendo poco a poco, juvia se debatía sobre qué hacer…los segundos de silencio se sintieron eternos

-¿Te marcharas para siempre?- volvió a preguntar

-Si…Juvia lo hará- contesto sin querer verle a la cara

-Entonces vete….pero no creas que te buscare-

-Juvia tampoco quiere que la busques- su corazón sintió que se partía cada vez más conforme se distanciaba de su ex novio.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo estar tranquilo.

Ella lloro un poco.

Ella se sentía deprimida

A donde fuera le recordaba a él

Mientras que con el chico….

Él la extrañaba mucho

El solo podía pensar en la joven que se había marchado de su vida

El aunque quería tenerla entre sus brazos

Los dos intentaban mantenerse fuertes

.

.

Ese fue el relato que escucho Tsukiyo.

Si pudiera animarla con algo lo haría, pero ella no se podía imaginar por el dolor que pasaba su amiga.

Busco diferentes formas de hacerla sonreír pero muy en el fondo sabía que no funcionaba hiciera lo que hiciera.

El dia siguiente tampoco fue muy bueno, el destino hacia que la Loxar de cualquier modo viera al chico o se acordara de él.

Aunque intentara mostrarse feliz o sonreír la peli negra sabía perfectamente que era forzado, para los demás se veía normal pero ella la conocía bien y lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla… no podía dejarla sola.

Tsukiyo estaba a punto de irse a su casa a lo que su amiga se ofreció a llevarla a la parada del autobús.

Pero de camino hacia allá volvió a ver a la distancia al Fullbuster en compañía de unos amigos.

Maldito destino….eso pensó la chica antes de abandonar la escuela dejando sola a su amiga

.

.

La preocupación sobre el estado de su amiga llenaba su mente ¿Se haría encontrado a Gray de regreso?

Llego a tiempo al salón a pesar de lo retrasada que había llegado a la clase, el profesor aun no llegaba, busco a su amiga pero algo la sorprendió….Juvia sonreía de verdad…. ¿Ahora qué había pasado?

Ahora si había un lugar cercas de ella, su amiga volvía a tener esa sonrisa en su rostro…¿Qué sucedía?

Se aguantó la pregunta sabiendo que la Loxar le contaría más tarde

-¿Qué crees?- pregunto la chica muy animada cuando iban a otro salón a tomar la clase

-¿Uh?- ladeo su cabeza un poco confundida

-¡Juvia regreso con Gray-sama!- exclamo claramente feliz

Físicamente se mostró tranquila pero en su imaginación cayo hacia atrás de sentón sorprendida por lo mencionado…..su amiga sí que sabía darle sorpresas.

-(¿¡NO QUE ERA DEFINITIVO!?)- grito en su mente confundida, eso le había dicho ayer…ya no sabía ni que pensar –Ah…. ¿Cómo?- si…..eso fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir

Como si fuera sacado de un fic (XD soy sincera…fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente) le conto todo lo que paso entre ellos….enserio las cosas suceden tan rápido que ni uno se da cuenta.

Todo...pero enserio TODO pasa tan rápido.

Poco después de que la chica había acompañado a Tsukiyo a esperar el transporte, pareció que el destino quiso jugar con la Loxar.

De regreso se lo encontró…lo dejo atrás pero él la rebaso con su bicicleta….

Ella se conectó en Facebook encontrándolo… _¿Podemos ser amigos?..._ apareció esa pregunta en la ventana de su cuenta…era Gray

- _No creo_ \- contesto ella insegura

- _Sabes…es difícil-_

 _-Me tienes que devolver mi libro_ \- prefirió cambiar de tema recordando el objeto que le pertenecía estaba bajo su poder

 _-¿Qué sientes ahora?-_ pregunto el sin importarle lo escrito anteriormente

 _-¿No te enojas?-….._ sus manos temblorosas escribieron lo siguiente- _Juvia te extraña mucho_

 _-Yo también….¿Nos podemos ver?-_

 _-Está bien-_

Quedaron de verse en la pista de la escuela…él le pidió perdón…..le conto que a donde fuera siempre estaba ella en su cabeza…con ella había aprendido a ser feliz.

¿Podrían olvidar lo sucedido?

Intentarlo de nuevo no sono tan mal para ninguno de los dos.

El Fullbuster extendió su mano….Juvia la acepto gustosa

En ese momento Natsu, amigo de Gray los vio tomados de la mano sorprendiendo al par de enamorados, que lo único que se les ocurrió hacer fue fortalecer el contacto de las manos sonrojándose.

" _Ya me entere que regresaste con Gray"_

Fue el mensaje que le llego a su celular más tarde, que era nada más y nada menos que la Heartifilia por Whatsapp….apenas había pasado media hora desde que volvió a ser la pareja del Fullbuster, y ella que se encontraba en Crocus se enteró, no era necesario investigar quien le había dicho.

Lo de más…me lo reservare.

-Nee Juvia…ustedes dos son raros- menciono Tsuki alegre por la reconciliación….si….eso hizo que su imaginación pensara rápidamente en un relato.

.

.

.

.

XD ¿y qué tal? La vida de mi amiga es un lio que ni yo entiendo…definitivamente el amor es complicado.

Le he cambiado algunas cosas….además de que no niego que hubo ciertas cosas que me conto y se me olvidaron ._.U perdona punky pero ya conoces mi memoria defectuosa. Solo espero que dures mucho con el :3….aunque si te hace algo e_e *saca un palo de madera* se las verá conmigo y el señor palo.

Por cierto Punky luego yo te explico algunas cosas (no ve anime) sé que de seguro te quedaran muchas dudas :P…pero recuérdamelo XD

Gracias por pasar a leer y de nuevo una disculpa pública XD…..solo guarden sus armas TT-TT

Nos vemos luego…..solo espero que muy pronto :P

*SALUDOS*


End file.
